El Deseo De Un Deseo
by love and peace 16
Summary: Mi primer fanfic, basado en la serie de vídeos de Human Sacrifice of Alice de vocaloid; Syaoran es un deseo y se niega a desaparecer, así que planea algo para no hacerlo, lo logrará? o simplemente terminará esfumándose como el humo? espero y les guste, *la imagen no es mía.*
1. El trato

**DDR: Los personajes no me pertenecen todos, toditos son de las Clamp, en tanto a la historia pues esa si creo que es mía y se me ocurrió mientras veía los videos de Los Sacrificios Humanos De Alicia y pues por ahí va la cosa nada mas que espero que esta tome su propio rumbo *insertar sonrisa nerviosa aquí***

* * *

**Deseo De Un Deseo**

*.*.*.*.*._El trato_*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

En un mundo o quizá en una dimensión diferente y distinto a los ya conocidos el cual es llamado "_mundo de los sueños y deseos" _lugar en cual como se espera moran todos los sueños y deseos tenidos por los habitantes de diversas dimensiones, ocurría un suceso un tanto extraño y peculiar: un deseo el cual con el tiempo se había convertido en un sueño tan antiguo, grande y fuerte estaba por desaparecer, y su pequeño acompañante, nada pudo hacer para evitarlo, nada excepto mirar como desaparecía lenta y dolorosamente aquel ser de altura imponente, pelo entrecano, ojos marrón, forma la cual tomaba al hacerse pasar por un humano, ese ser el cual había estado junto al pequeñín deseo desde que este recordaba.

Después de ocurrida la desaparición total de su amigo, este decidió tomar su forma humana e ir a visitar el lugar el que le recomendó su amigo antes de desaparecer y del cual muchos de sus compañeros deseos y sueños tanto le hablaban: La Tienda De Yuuko-San. Puesto que en ese lugar concedían deseos, según tenía entendido, y, como él era uno, no tenía más opción más que la de ir a ese lugar a que lo compraran o tener que negociar su longevidad, todo con tal de no desaparecer.

Al llegar ahí por la única vía que conocía y tenía para contactar con la dueña, que eran los sueños, se encontró con la sexy dueña de la tienda la cual tenía medidas exuberantes, largo pelo negro, ojos carmesí, piel tan pálida como la nieve y figura exquisita. Yuuko al verlo le sonrió - ¿Qué se te ofrece, pequeño?- pregunto con una extraña sonrisa, a la cual el deseo la califico de amable, al deseo que en su forma humana lucía una alborotada cabellera castaña, extraños ojos bicolor(uno azul y el otro ámbar), y que no parecía exceder los 14 años de edad.

El castaño le devolvió una sonrisa ladina llena de confianza y le dijo –Encontrar una forma de no desaparecer.

Yuuko al escuchar esto, solo reaccionó abriendo los ojos como platos, reacción la cual duró muy poco y por supuesto que se noto mucho menos, -Interesante- dijo y luego inquirió- ¿Me podrías decir el porqué?, Si en tanto tu dueño viva tú seguirás viviendo- termino de decir.

-Si eso ya lo sé, el problema radica en que mi dueño ya no vive y no falta mucho para que yo desaparezca, y yo no quiero desaparecer, no como lo hizo Fei Wong- dijo lo último casi en un susurro que a duras penas llegó a oídos de Yuuko.

-Entonces pequeñín, solo tienes que encontrar un nuevo dueño y problema resuelto-repuso Yuuko como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, y, a oídos del deseo de ojos dispar así lo sonaba. Pero como Syaoran (Sí, el nombre del deseo es Syaoran) sabía no todo es tan fácil o mejor aún Yuuko-San jamás revelaba información sin que tuviera ya en sus manos el pago.

-¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Qué te tengo que pagar a cambio?-Dijo Syaoran en un tono que denotaba mucha desconfianza y es que según él aquella bruja no era de muy buen fiar.

-Nada, nada cariño, no hay truco, solamente tienes que aparecerte frente a la persona que quieras como tu nuevo dueño y ya está- Contestó muy tranquila, casi como si hubiera tomado sake antes de encontrarse con él.

-Pero, si no tengo en donde quedarme, ya no puedo volver a mi mundo y sobre todo bruja, como se supone que he de encontrar a mi nuevo dueño si no tengo forma de ser visto o de aparecer frente a los humanos o en un mundo distinto-Dijo el chico de ojos dispar a la bruja, no muy convencido.

-Pero has llegado hasta aquí, lo cual es algo, además tu amigo antes de desaparecer te dejo un muy buen regalo ¿no es así?, entonces úsalo, de lo contrario sería una pérdida de poder-Le contesto muy astutamente Yuuko a Syaoran, quién parecía haber olvidado el regalo de su amigo que era nada más y nada menos el poder de crear un mundo imaginario desde cero y poder viajar entre dimensiones para aparecerse a los humanos, bueno sobra decir que al recordar esto, el chiquillo ideo un plan "sin duda no puede fallar mi plan, como no se me ocurrió antes" pensó para sí mismo Syaoran.

-¡Gracias, por el consejo Yuuko-San!- dijo muy alegre al tiempo que hacia una reverencia de despedida y se apresuraba a convertirse en humo para así empezar su búsqueda – Espero volver a vernos pronto- y dicho esto se esfumó en el aire.

-Suerte pequeñín, que la necesitarás pues lo único que lograrás será alargar tu corta vida solo un poco más, para después inevitablemente desaparecer- Dijo la bruja de las dimensiones a la nada, para enseguida entrarse en la tienda.

* * *

**N.A: Ya lo se, los personajes me salieron un tanto OoC, por favor no me asesinen, entonces que les pareció? de antemano les agradezco sus reviews y los tomatazos, acepto cualquier critica y también acepto ideas y teorias de lo que concierne a la historia (n_n u), Por si acaso no vuelvo a actualizar en en lo que resta del año, pues les deseo tengan un muy bonito y prospero año nuevo. ;D **


	2. El primer Clow

**Los personajes aquí mencionados no son mios son ni mas ni menos que de las grandes mangakas Clamp, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, esperoy les guste este nuevo capitulo, aunque me salio un poco largo... creo.**

* * *

**El primer Clow**

Oye tú, ¿qué tipo de sueños y deseos tienes?, y, ¿Cuándo crezcas serás capaz de recordarlo?, ¡Ah!, yo Syaoran quiero crecer, si quiero crecer y cuando lo haga mi mundo sería tan divertido si eso sucediera pero, eso solo es divertido de pensar o hasta de imaginar ,hasta que alguien muere u olvida sus deseos, sus sueños.  
Este discurso es tan solo un fragmento, un pequeño fragmento de lo que piensa un pequeño, pequeño deseo. Yo soy el deseo que TÚ quieres ver… y no quiero ser olvidado… ¿cómo ser recordado?. Era lo que se decía a sí mismo Syaoran, así que entonces después de abandonar la tienda de Yuuko-San, el deseo pensó y pensó y finalmente tuvo una idea… "Si los humanos se pierden en mi, ellos serán prisioneros por siempre", "Después de todo mi amigo Fei Wong me dio el poder de crear un mundo nuevo y también el de viajar a través de los sueños", pensaba para sí mismo. Así que podrás ver un sueño encantador, con un chico castaño y de ojos bicolor…

* * *

En algún lugar desconocido, en una dimensión desconocida por el hombre se escuchaba lo siguiente…  
-Buaaaawwwwhhh, ¿Qué debo hacer?, tengo una sensación extraña,- Decía Syaoran ya un poco aburrido, mientras jugaba con una baraja al solitario en una oscura habitación, aparentemente.- Realmente odio esta situación, ya se, tal vez se me pasará- continuaba diciéndose a él mismo- pero yo sólo puedo pensar en este escalofrío…- se interrumpió de su monologo al ver algo que lo había distraído- Wow, ¡Que pelea!, creo que alguien ha estado buscándome por un tiempo… ¡oh, no, tal vez buscando un tiempo para memorizar mi cara!-después de su ¿preocupación?, en su cara se formo una sonrisa de perversa alegría y exclamó - ¡Quizá, todavía estoy viviendo dentro de esa persona! Bien, he decidido llevarme a esa persona conmigo

* * *

**-Dimensión: Nihon**  
**-País: Japón Antiguo**

En medio de un campo de batalla lo único que puedes vislumbrar es sangre, muerte y heridos de guerra y en medio de toda esta devastación sobresale un ninja vestido de negro, alto, de cabello igual de oscuro que su traje y unos ojos color rojo, como la sangre que ha derramado, él y muchos de sus compañeros en aquella batalla.

-Nuestro ejército ya esta así, no, no hay esperanza para la victoria.- se decía a sí mismo el ninja oscuro. Tan entrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y los gritos de batallas se fueron convirtiendo en murmullos que a cada segundo se iban haciéndose menos hasta convertirse en silencio.

Kurogane al ver que estaba aparentemente en la nada se sorprendió, -¿Cómo llegue aquí?- Se preguntaba, y más grande fue su sorpresa al notar enfrente de él a un niño que según lo que sospechaba no traspasaba los 13 años de edad - ¿Q-qu-Quién eres tú?- le preguntó al deseo.

-Hola ….mmmhhh la gente ya no está aquí- Syaoran se encontraba igual de sorprendido que Kurogane, pues al acercarse a la escena que había visto esta empezó a desaparecer- dije hola, ¿Creías que era otra persona?...

Al ver que el niño le hablaba, Kurogane se sorprendió aun mas y también parecía horrorizado por la presencia "del menor"- AAAAHHHH, ¡TÚ! Aquí es peligroso, niño debes irte…

-Pero yo no soy un niño, he vivido cientos, cientos de dobles veces que tú- decía inocentemente el deseo de ojos dispar - …hmmmm yo no sé, no puedo contarlos…- al decir esto se ponía un dedo en la barbilla tratando de recordar su edad, pero se vio bruscamente interrumpido, cuando Kurogane lo agarró de un brazo y tiro de él.

-Ahh, busquemos, busquemos un camino y te vas rápido.

-No, yo vine aquí porque quiero hacer algo - repuso Syaoran tercamente a lo que le decía el ninja.

-¿Qué? ¿un niño espía?, - pensaba ya paranoico el de ojos carmesí- ¿Un mensajero desechable, acaso?

- Hey, tú ya para de hablar- dijo insolente- ¿Serás mi amigo o no?- terminado de decir esto los dos aparecieron en lo que parecía un castillo, un reino en medio de un desierto (el mundo/país de Clow), si, sin duda Syaoran los había transportado ya al reino que el mismo había creado, los transporto en lo que hablaba.

Y una vez más Kurogane se sorprendió, él no estaba acostumbrado a cambiar de escenario en un parpadeo, ¡Por dios! Aquello no era posible, bueno al menos no para un niño como el que tenía enfrente, y sin duda no para él-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Este es mi mundo- y dicho esto extendió los brazos- ah, ahora estás tú en un sueño, este será tu mundo-dijo felizmente, sin una pisca de arrepentimiento por lo hecho.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo es eso?, ¿Quién demonios eres tú?-Kurogane ya se estaba desesperando con lo que pensaba era una broma o un juego del niño.

-Yo soy un deseo, ¿no me has oído?- Syaoran estaba comenzando a molestarse, ¿es que acaso todos los adultos humanos eran así? Al menos este parecía necio y le ignoraba en todo lo que le decía.- Yo soy tú en el sueño de alguien, pero tú no lo sabes- Explico pacientemente, haber si en esta ocasión si le hacía caso el guerrero, pero Kurogane ya estaba pasmado, casi en shock por haber escuchado la información revelada, al ver su cara el deseo trato de consolarlo- Eh no te preocupes de todos modos, tú eres un Clow en otro cuerpo.

La boca abierta de Kurogane se cerró repentinamente al escuchar lo último- ¿Clow?-ladeo la cabeza.

-Sí, Clow, tú eres un Clow que vino aquí, para hacerlo lo mejor posible- con esto se despidió- suerte- y termino por esfumarse y desaparecerse.

-Hey, es-espera,-gritó horrorizado Kurogane, nunca había sentido miedo pero parecía que esta sería la ocasión perfecta para sentir temor-¿Qué es un Clow?, ¿Cómo puedo regresar a casa?- Después de un rato de deambular por la ciudad y tras meditar- ¿Qué demonios es un Clow?

Cuando choco con una niña de cabellos rubios, ojos marrón y una bonita sonrisa (chii), esta le preguntó -Oye, tú, ¿puedes jugar conmigo?

-ah,huh, no, no puedo… Yo solo puedo jugar en mi tiempo libre, dime,… ¿Clow?,… ¿Tú sabes qué es un Clow?

-Clow, Clow, hmmm, hmmm, no s…- pero se vio interrumpida la respuesta dudosa de aquella niña, cuando un destello con la apariencia de Syaoran se apareció por menos de una milésima de segundo, y su semblante cambió de dudoso e inocente a burlón y malvado-Clow, a mí, me oye.

-¿De verdad?, entonces ¿Qué es un Clow?

-Clow , dice, que ellos. Siempre recuerden este mundo-Decía algo ida e incongruente la niña rubia- Él está aquí.

La cara de la niña se deformo por el leve lapso de locura, y la parodia de sonrisa que hacía, mueca que termino asustando mas al pobre ninja y se decidió a huir de ahí de cualquier manera-¿Qué es esto?, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿qué es un Clow?, ¿qué estaba diciendo esa niña?- Se preguntaba Kurogane mientras corría- ¿Clow quiere que recuerden este mundo?, lo veo estúpido, ¿Cómo alguien va a recordar un lugar? Y aunque me gustara es imposible vivir en este mundo- se decía a sí mismo Kurogane- Todavía no he vencido al enemigo.

"Tú eres Clow y has venido aquí" recordó de repente eso que le había dicho Syaoran cuando recién llegaron a ese lugar, así que se paró en seco y comenzó a razonar un poco- acaso, cómo llegue a este mundo, ¿qué es Clow?, no es digno de mis problemas, excepto mi aspecto humano, me encontré de este mundo, YO SOY CLOW- para este momento Kurogane parecía ya haber enloquecido en el mundo creado por Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran al observar esto desde su cómodo lugar en un mundo aparte del que él creó exclusivo para sus dueños se quedo impresionado con la reacción inesperada de Kurogane, ¿vaya quién diría que ese hombre de guerra se volvería loco solo porque no podía volver a su mundo?

-hmmm, ahora en adelante pensaré que, tal vez siempre pensaré que, nahh, a la larga deberé traer a otros humanos.

* * *

**-Mundo Clow**

Mientras tanto en el mundo de Clow, Kurogane se volvía cada vez más loco y más paranoico, esa combinación mas el hecho de que es un ninja que estaba en medio de una guerra, pues no es una buena ecuación y mucho menos daría buen resultado, así que lo que obtenemos es a un psicótico asesino.

-No, no por favor no, nooo- gritaba una chica muy desesperada antes de ser atravesada por una espada, y así como ese se escucharon muchos gritos parecidos, todo eso paso por un buen tiempo, hasta que se topo con una niña de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos marrones, pero ahora su sonrisa ya no la tenía en su lugar estaba un gesto de miedo y confusión, ella no sabia que estaba pasando.

-t-t-tú. Aaaaahhhhhh- fue lo último que se escucho de esa niña, ya que Kurogane fuera de sí, la agarró del cabello haló de él y con su cuello expuesto la degolló, y no contento con esto la siguió apuñalando hasta que se cansó, mientras se reía de forma maniática y desquiciada.

-Matar, debo eliminar todo en este mundo, yo soy Clow- era lo único que se le oía decir cuando no reía tan diabólicamente, mientras asesinaba sin consideración alguna- así que voy a volver al mundo de antes… a casa- sin duda el mundo ya estaba entrando en pánico y corría para ocultarse y mantenerse a salvo, entre esta multitud se encontraba una chica de largo cabello negro azabache, piel como la porcelana y unos preciosos ojos amatistas, se veía confundida y perdida como si acabase de llegar a aquel lugar, por lo tanto al buen parecer de Kurogane esta chica era un blanco fácil y atractivo, así que se abalanzo sobre ella espada en mano, lo único que atino a hacer la chica fue gritar y echarse hacia atrás, pero el impacto de la espada no le llegó.

-¡Tienes que morir!- grito Kurogane

-¡Detente!- grito al mismo tiempo Syaoran. Y dicho esto una gran jaula cayó sobre el ninja de ojos carmesí. Y aquí es donde se conecta con la escena que vio la chica de ojos amatista y el porqué no le llego el ataque.

La jaula y su contenido junto con Syaoran se trasladaron a un lugar distinto, muy oscuro y Kurogane tenía una cara de sorprendido, quizá era por hallarse encerrado en una jaula, quizá por el brusco cambio de localización, eso ni él lo sabía, su mente nublada por la locura comenzaba ya a aclararse.

-detente ahí, ¿Por qué estas matando personas?- pregunto Syaoran con una mano de cartas en sus manos, su voz denotaba indiferencia.- ¿Qué estabas pensando?, no te necesito, solo eres una basura de Clow, tú. Ya. No. Me sirves.- puntualizo cada palabra.

-Tú- dijo el ninja iracundo a lo que el deseo solo rio como si le hubieran dicho un chiste.

-Tú eres malvado.

-No, no me jodas chiquillo, sácame de aquí-Kurogane apenas podía contener su ira por lo que ya jadeaba y se sostenía de los barrotes de la jaula.

-No quiero- dijo insolente Syaoran mientras en su mano derecha un AS de picas se quemaba.

-Espera, espera no puedes dejarme aquí- dijo ya desesperado cuando miro que el castaño se iba y le dejaba ahí solo.- estas bromeando- decía mientras gritaba-

Syaoran ya en su mundo feliz de la vida como si no hubiese pasado nada jugaba con un muñeco que extrañamente se parecía a Kurogane.

_El primer viajero tenía un espíritu fuerte  
__Con espada en mano llego al país de Clow  
__Destrozando a varias personas  
__Consiguió dejar tras sí un sendero carmesí_

Cantaba desafinadamente Syaoran, sobra decir que esta canción no ayudó en nada a la frágil mente de Kurogane, que al oír esto dijo-¿Qué es esa canción?- esperen dije "dijo" más bien lo exigió

-¿hmmm? Pues es tu canción ¿qué otra cosa podrá ser si no?

_Pero a este viajero como a un criminal  
__En el profundo bosque, fue encerrado  
__Los árboles cubrieron cualquier escape  
__Nadie nunca supo si sobrevivió o murió_

Continuo cantando como si nada el de ojos dispar y ahora si se marchó, dejando abandonado a Kurogane en el oscuro bosque que se creó en el país de Clow.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**-Tú estás en un sueño, pero el es muy hermoso… uh**

**-esa persona aún está en el otro mundo**

**-Esto ¿Quieres que siga cantando?**

**-ahora tú, tú, MUÉSTRATE.**

**Bien espero y les haya gustado n_n nos vemos el proximo año \(n_n)/ creo que les he dejado una pista acerca de quien sera el siguiente viajero, espero y la descubran pronto.**


	3. Rosas Carmesí

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de las chicas Clamp.**

* * *

Rosas Carmesí.

-No debes preocuparte por esa persona…- decía un ya sonriente Syaoran a una chica de cabellera azabache y mirada amatista- ahora solo debes preocuparte por una cosa, debes convertirte en Clow…-continuaba con su monologo hacia la chica la cual parecía muy asustada en verdad tenia terror puro pintado en su cara-si te conviertes en Clow te sacaré de aquí.

-Es algo de lo que debería preocuparme…- dijo la chica cuando al fin pareció salir del shock en el que se encontraba-todas, todas esas personas fueron asesinadas frente a mí, fue horrible- Bueno al menos salió del shock pero todavía seguía traumada por los hechos que ocurrieron poco después de que llego al extraño país, al parecer ese trauma iba a durar buen rato aun o es que aun no salía del shock.

-Oye, sabes una cosa...-dijo con aire de darle ánimos, Syaoran pero no sabía darlos porque prosiguió con su discurso-ya lo estaba pensando, pero, creo que eres muy cobarde.- dicho esto bajo sus brazos que los había extendido cuando hablaba.

-¡CUALQUIERA QUE HUBIERA VISTO ESO,TENDRIA MIEDO!- grito histérica Tomoyo la cual se cubría el rostro con los brazos.

-hmmm da igual, si te conviertes en Clow-dijo el deseo encogiéndose de hombros y con tono indiferente.

-Rojo- decía la azabache mientras se estremecía y abrazaba a si misma, volviendo a entrar en shock-Rojo- repetía una y otra vez -tod… toda esa gente asesinada tenia familia-decía de forma ausente la chiquilla de mirada amatista-esas personas amaban.-Y su rato lucido pareció irse, y volvió a estremecerse-Sangre, rojo-volvia a repetir la niña.-Todo manchado de rojo, todo frente de mis ojos.-y con esto volvió a ensimismarse en su mundo.

-No me escuchas, ¿verdad?-sonrió de medio lado Syaoran-Bueno entonces esfuérzate-entonces se desvaneció para dejar a la vista la ciudad que el mismo ha creado.

La oji amatista no pareció darse cuenta del cambio de escenario y siguió pensando en voz alta-El rostro de esa persona, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza!-exclamo con desesperación.-el rostro de esa persona… esa persona…- divago otra vez la azabache con sus manos en la cabeza, recordando lo sucedido, hasta que se calmo y pensó en algo que según ella la tranquilizaría ya que de donde ella venia era una gran artista-¿una canción?- se dijo a sí misma puesto que para ella eso la relajaba- eso es, una canción en un momento como este, una canción me ayudará a distraerme y a olvidarme de eso- así que se paro, ya que estaba en posición fetal y comenzó a cantar tal como si estuviera en un escenario como habitualmente cantaba, y comenzó con su melodía.

_El primer viajero tenía un espíritu fuerte_

_Con espada en mano llego al país de Clow_

_Destrozando a varias personas_

_Consiguió dejar tras sí un sendero carmesí._

_Pero a este viajero como a un criminal_

_En el profundo bosque, fue encerrado…_

_Los árboles cubrieron cualquier escape_

_Nadie nunca supo si sobrevivió o murió…_

En eso un chico de lentes cabellera negra y sonrisa amable (Kyle) que al parecer vive en ese extraño lugar y él al igual que todos los habitantes del lugar también parece haber olvidado lo sucedido anterior mente en el mundo del sueño, se le acerca a la chica y con mirada de admiración le pregunta:

-¿he? ¿Cómo se llama esa canción?, es una canción muy hermosa.

Con esto la azabache parece confundida y se le nota en el rostro y la voz al contestar- esto… no lo sé, se me ocurrió de repente.

El chico pareció decepcionado por un momento pero después reacciono para decir muy alegre- Bueno… continua cantando.

A lo que la azabache acepto con un escueto-Si- todo con tal de no acordarse de lo que había visto.

_El segundo viajero una noble chica fue_

_Con una dulce voz llego al mundo Clow_

_Combinando algunos altos y bajos_

_Consiguió crear un mundo demente_

_Este viajero…._

De repente Tomoyo se interrumpió abruptamente en el canto pues recordó al joven que la había arrastrado en contra de su voluntad a ese lugar, y empezó a abrazarse otra vez a sí misma, reaccionando ante tal recuerdo.

-¿viajero?-medito por un segundo- esta canción, es parecida a la que ese joven estaba cantando.

-Hey, chiquilla!, sigue cantando- le exigió el muchacho de lentes se había quedado embelesado con esa deliciosa voz.-¿eres una trovadora, verdad?-le chasqueo los dedos- sigue cantando, rápido- exigió esta vez molesto porque lo ignoraban, pero no estaba solo, ya una numerosa multitud se había aglomerado alrededor de la chica esperando impacientes que cantara.

Tomoyo no reaccionaba y tenía cara de susto, puesto que volvía a estresarse con lo que pensaba y con las exigencias del publico insensible que tenía a su alrededor, como era posible que no se dieran cuenta que aquella hermosa chica estaba pasando por una crisis nerviosa. Al final de cuentas termino accediendo a su caprichoso público y continuo cantando.

_Este viajero quiso una rosa cortar_

_Mas su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar_

_Florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí _

_Que tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir…_

-destinada a morir- fue lo último que dijo Tomoyo antes de comenzar a reír histéricamente y gritar incoherencias- ROJO, ¡FLUYE!, ROJO,- rio nuevamente de manera desquiciada-estas personas, la sangre de estas personas… ¡SANGRE!...¡SANGRE!... jajajaja- su mirada solo traslucía locura extrema al parecer su trauma afecto demasiado su salud mental, la multitud entretenida solo pensaban que era una muy buena actriz callejera esa niña de ojos amatistas puesto que reian y aplaudían su acto, Tomoyo solo seguía con su monologo-ustedes… ¿lo roja que es la sangre?...es asombrosa, es roja, muy roja- mientras decía esto le arrebato una pistola a un transeúnte que pasaba por ahí, o tal vez, quizá alguien del público.-¡Tan roja, que parece negra! jajajajajajaja-exclamo mientras volvía al centro del circulo de personas-ahora ustedes podrán verla, jajajaja- reía histéricamente, mientras se apuntaba con el arma en la cabeza- ¡USTEDES LA VERAN!

PIGUGH, el estruendo de un balazo se escucho justo después de las últimas palabras dichas por la chica de negra cabellera, el cuerpo exánime de la chica fue dejado ahí en la calle puesto que la multitud ni se inmuto ante tal acto y siguió con su vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido

* * *

-AAhhh! En verdad lo hizo, y le dije que no se preocupara-decía con fingida tristeza, y resignado el chico de ojos dispar, que como en la ocasión anterior estaba jugando con una muñeca pero en esta ocasión parecida a la chica de pelo azabache- pero todo está bien, todavía tengo a una persona en reserva.- y en esta ocasión un as de diamantes apareció roto por la mitad al lado de la muñeca…

¡Crack!

El estrepito lo hizo reaccionar, y que prestara atención a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente

-Demonios Yuuko, ¿Planeas matarme de un susto?

-Para nada pequeño sueño-sonrio de medio lado- con esta chica tus oportunidades de no desaparecer se agotan.

-Querida Yuuko, parece que olvidas que aun tengo tiempo por el poder de Fei Wong, y el mio? Eh je.

* * *

**N.A: aquí dejo un capitulo mas, me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar, pero es que entre a clases solo por una de semana y pues tenia que hacer examenes y esperar calificaciones, y cuando por fin me disponia a actualizar me pasa que me enfermo y ni ganas de mirar la lap me dieron.**

**De antemano agradezco sus comentarios.**

Y con esto se interrumpió la comunicación entre la bruja dimensional y el sueño.


End file.
